


are you really gonna love me when i'm gone?

by knightswatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, College, Drabbles, FHQ, Fantasy AU, Insomnia, M/M, Sleep talking, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaoi drabbles from tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bragging rights

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this makes it sound really angsty, but it's actually just the name of my iwaoi playlist.

It was a strange thing really, facing Oikawa from the other side of a volleyball net. Not quite insurmountable; they had both known from the start they had selected schools that boasted a bitter, centuries-long rivalry against one another. Iwaizumi had expected that before long he would be facing off against his boyfriend’s contemptuous sneer just before a match started.

“I can’t believe Refreshing-kun is your setter now,” Oikawa sighed long and hard, lamenting this apparently cruel twist of fate. Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes, ignoring Sugawara’s amused giggling in his ear and focusing on stretching his arms out before the practice match actually got started.

“Don’t be a pain, Shittykawa,” he huffed it out, glaring as he crossed one arm over his chest, pulling it further until he felt the stretch and burn in his muscle. His eyes narrowed slightly as Oikawa beamed in response. “If you’re going to show off that terrible personality of yours, you could at least save it for a tournament.”

“Iwa-chan,” his voice was already shrill was offense and it was hard not to grin at the frown pulling Oikawa’s lips downwards. “I’m here to battle for the honor of my university! It’s utterly serious right now. There can be no love between us when we’re enemies!”

“You were trying to get me to make out with you fifteen minutes ago,” he didn’t bother to lower his voice because at least he didn’t do something even more stupid like _agree_ to it. He could hear Daichi chuckling behind him at this point, exchanging whispers with Suga like the two of them weren’t being painfully obvious. Oikawa frowned, crossing his arms.

“That was different. We weren’t enemies yet,” he said it like it was something that should be painfully obvious. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, shuffling into place as people finished their stretches and actually filed onto the court. “Besides, just because it isn’t a tournament doesn’t mean there isn’t plenty on the line.”

“I’m not betting something stupid on a practice game with you,” it came out as a growl, frowning as he actually locked gazes with Oikawa for the first time, willing his face not to heat up at the intensity get received in return.

“No bets, Iwa-chan. Bragging rights.”


	2. i caught fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Drabbles; I Caught Fire- The Used

Oikawa, honestly, just did not enjoy mornings. He could still be his wonderfully charming self before 8AM of course, but he certainly didn’t want to. It was made only slightly better by waking up not to the incessant screeching of his alarm clock but his best friend asleep and shirtless in the bed next to him, mumbling. Iwa-chan was a restless sleeper at best, and usually Oikawa trapped him in a tangle with his longer limbs to keep him from doing something like rolling off the bed in the middle of the night. 

It was cuddling purely for the purpose of keeping him save he informed Iwa-chan every time he tried to argue over it. His words were coming out mostly slurred and indistinct but Oikawa didn’t mind, he leaned a little closer to get a better sense of what his friend might be dreaming about, tightening the grip around his back and letting the black hair that spiked in all directions from his head brush against his collarbone.

It was surprisingly soft, just like all of clinging on to Iwa-chan in his sleep was. His shift seemed to bring him out of his dream, and Oikawa slapped a quick pout on his face as Iwa-chan’s eyes fluttered open, wiggling a little against the arms wrapped around him before looking up at Oikawa with a sleepy blink. He seemed to try and guard himself as soon as he saw the expression on his friends face though, frowning.

“Iwa-chan,” he started, ignoring the groan that immediately followed the nickname. He kept his voice as serious as he could, cocking his head to the side and sitting up halfway, using his elbow to support his own weight. “Were you really dreaming about throwing me into the sun?”

“What are you talkin’ about?” Iwa-chan’s usual grumble came out partially slurred by sleep and it was hard not to laugh. But now was the time to at least act serious, so Oikawa continued with his pouting, trying to ignore the way Iwa-chan sleepily blinking up at him made his insides feel like they were starting to melt.

“You were talking in your sleep,” he explained patiently, lifting a hand to stroke through Iwa-chan’s hair, sighing dramatically. “About spiking me into the sun.”

“Don’t remember,” he grumbled, burrowing back into Oikawa’s arms with a huff. “Go back to sleep.”

“Iwa-chan! If you’re planning to spike me into the closest star to our planet I deserve to know about it.”

Iwa-chan groaned loudly, sitting up and drawing back like he was getting ready for a good morning headbutt. Instead, he blinked twice and snorted, planting a kiss against Oikawa’s lips before laying down again and ramming his eyes shut. “If I was going to spike you into a star it would be the furthest one from the planet. Now go back to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'if i was going to spike you into a star it would be the furthest one from the planet'. Truly two people in love.


	3. degausser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Drabbles: Degausser- Brand New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my all time favorite Oikawa songs.

Oikawa may have just a few flaws in his otherwise excellent character though he was rarely prepared to own up to any of them. After all, they were really quite minor in the face of everything he had to offer, even if it resulted in him stumbling to school more than once in a state that could have been described as ‘zombie-like’ by an extremely gentle and caring friend. Oikawa was not blessed with an extremely blessed and caring, best friend.

“Geez, you’re extra Shitty-kawa today aren’t you?” Iwa-chan sounded almost entertained by the fact, leaning in close to examine the heavy bags settled under Oikawa’s eyes. It would be more annoying to have the discrepancies in his appearance pointed out of Oikawa could actually focus on anything except for the unpleasant sound of blood rushing through his head, the way the pounding of his heart reverberated through his whole body. He stared at his best friend for a long moment, processing before attempting to break into a smile that would be equal parts charm and unruffled amusement.

“Iwa-chan, are you my mom now?” He tried to purr it out in his customary way but was thwarted by the way his voice slurred unevenly over the syllables, making both of Iwa-chan’s eyebrows shoot up so far they nearly joined his spiky hair. He waved a hand in front of Oikawa’s face, too quick for his eyes to actually track the movement, before snorting and grabbing tightly onto his bicep.

“When was the last time you slept idiot?” He snapped, glancing up at Oikawa’s face with a shake of his head. Oikawa let himself be hauled without much thought for the destination, blinking his eyes a little and trying to count the hours back in his head. In the end he just shrugged, swallowing down the yawn that threatened to split his face open.

“Recently,” he shot back, managing to be entirely unconvincing. It wasn’t until they passed back through the school gates that he blinked into a little more awareness, shaking his head. “I’m not going home Iwa-chan! We have practice today.”

“Practice that you won’t be at,” he growled in return, sighing and shifting from gripping Oikawa’s shoulder to holding his hand. “Last time I let you play like this you sprained your stupid ankle. You’re going home to sleep.”

“If you send me home I’ll just rewatch Tobio-chan’s last game again,” it was meant to be a compelling threat, but the withering look Iwa-chan shot him in return made it seem like that was a failure as well. Oikawa smiled though it felt too loose on his face, his muscles disobeying. “I have to memorize as much as I can Iwa-chan if you won’t let me practice at least let me continue to be useful at home.”

“I will pin you to the bed until you sleep Trashkawa,” Iwa-chan shot back, only blushing a little at his own words. Oikawa laughed at that, draping his weight over the shorter boy’s shoulders, nuzzling the sensitive curve of his ear.

“Does that mean Iwa-chan is playing hooky too?” He chuckled as blood tinged Iwa-chan’s ears red at the tips, hanging his weight a little heavier to slow their walk. Iwa-chan shrugged as much as he could with Oikawa draped over his back, sighing a little.

“You sleep better that way, right?” There was a rare softness to his tone and Oikawa nodded slowly, tightening his hold as Iwa-chan dug the keys out of his pocket and gave Oikawa a nudge inside. “Besides, you can’t watch the game at my house.”

The smugness was back, but Oikawa didn’t argue it this point, letting Iwa-chan bundle him into bed in his already rumpled uniform shirt and boxers. He did yawn this time, holding his arms wide open and grinning as Iwa-chan slid into them with a roll of his eyes.

“I don’t get why you keep doing this to yourself,” he grumbled, leaning his forehead against the sharp points of Oikawa’s collarbone with a little sigh. Oikawa shrugged, voice rubbed raw by exhaustion and honesty.

“I can’t shake the feeling that I’m slipping,” he nuzzled closer, closing his eyes slowly so he didn’t have to see the frown twisted on Iwa-chan’s face. He sighed out softly, lacing his fingers together where they met around Iwa-chan’s back. “Or maybe I just like making you take care of me.”

“You don’t have to do that,” the words were a rumble against his skin, followed by the tender press of lips against his neck, flowing to the bottom of his chin in an unbroken chain. “If you’re worrying about stupid things you should tell me.”

“Why would I share my worries with someone so mean Iwa-chan?” There was no bite behind his words, tilting his chin down to catch the next kiss on his lips. It felt like he was melting into sleep with each one, the tension of trying to dissect every move on the court burnt away by the warmth pressed to his chest. Iwa-chan grunted softly, carding his fingers through Oikawa’s hair and ruining its perfection.

“So I can tell you when you’re being an idiot. Now go to sleep,” there was a smile to his voice, but Oikawa couldn’t force his eyes open to see if it had caught on his face. Instead he nodded, giving up the last little battle with consciousness.

“Night Hajime,” he purred, unable to feel his mouth shaping the words at all. Sleep came rushing up to claim him just as Iwa-chan sighed out in contentment.


	4. reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminder- Mumford and Sons

“You know Iwa-chan,” Oikawa’s voice was low and dark, a cadence that Iwaizumi found unfamiliar even after knowing him for his entire life. There were times that he had heard it before, of course, after lost matches and bad days, but Oikawa didn’t usually lash outwards. Tonight, it seemed, was different. “I find this whole thing pretty fucking unbelievable.”

Iwaizumi tried not to roll his eyes, leaning his arm against the doorway and sighing out long and hard. His fingers curled slowly inward to a fist and there was rage in him too, somewhere deep and half-lost under the layers of sadness and exhaustion, a well he didn’t know how to tap anymore. Instead, he shifted the box that was tucked under his arm forward with a roll of his eyes, trying to indicate that Oikawa should take it without having to say anything. It didn’t cut it, apparently, because he made no move to grab the box.

“I found some of your shit,” he explained slowly, squeezing his fingers tighter and letting his nails cut crescents into his palm. They were probably only a few words from another volcanic eruption, and he didn’t have the energy for it anymore. “I figured you should have it back.”

Oikawa sniffed in a way that was half-contempt and half poorly concealed tears before his long fingers wrapped around the edges of the cardboard and yanked it out of Iwaizumi’s grasp. There was no thank you. He didn’t expect one; he was handing a decade of memories back so he didn’t have to dwell on them in the sharp silence of the apartment that they were supposed to share. His mouth pulled slightly downwards, barely a frown at all. Oikawa drew in a slow breath and when he looked up his eyes were melting around a thick sheen of tears. “Anything else?”

He wanted, despite everything, to reach out and comfort the stupid, beautiful boy in front of him. He wanted to make Oikawa feel better, to see his eyes light up with mischief or delight; he was used to Oikawa’s crying but being the cause of it never failed to make him feel like absolute shit. He needed out before a lifetime of habits and duty made him crumble like wet paper so he shook his head sharply twice, dropping his arm from the door frame and taking a step back. “Nah, that’s it.”

He doesn’t tell Oikawa to take care of himself, doesn’t say he’s sorry, just tucks his hands into his pockets and turns, stepping down the stairs slow and heavy. He goes back to the too-big apartment that they were supposed to live in together and listens to the drip-drip of his own broken heart in the suffocatingly empty air.


	5. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this piece of Iwaoi art; http://dorkishdorkish1905.tumblr.com/post/127328848329/those-who-bet-on-angst-win-this-round-haha
> 
> Warning in this chapter for Major character death!

Tooru didn't like to dwell on things. It was one of his least favorite things; the fact that no matter how much he hated it, how much he didn't want to, it was an unavoidable fact. It was an endless series of lists swirling in his head; these are all the things you could fail at, these are all the times your mother looked at you with disappointment in her eyes, this is the number of soldiers who died to put you here, that is the date--

He sits on the throne without expression, hand wandering idly to rest at the hollow of his throat. He's trying not to think about those things, not today. He's won a great war for the sake of his people, it's an accomplishment. He'll go make a speech about just how much blood was shed and how hard he will work himself to serve them, and every word will be true. He muses to the room, leaning his head back against the soft fabric behind his head.

“Well, I guess I can only hope they accept me as a ruler,” there's a thread of amusement running through his voice, tempered by the constant aching feeling in his chest. He doesn't have a name for it, just like the doesn't have a name for the dark chuckling voice that fills his head and makes his brain feel like the earth beneath it is quaking, threatening to detach from his spine from the force.

 **Have you already forgotten, my King, about what you are?** It's snide when it speaks, deep and rumbling through his brain and Tooru's first instinct is to clap his hands over his ears. He doesn't, he stills them in his lap and continues to look directly ahead at nothing. He has not, of course, forgotten. It's in there with the rest of the lists; this is the date you cursed yourself for power, this is the date you realized you weren't human anymore, this was the first time you heard it speak, that is the date--

 **Do you think any human being would be happy knowing they were ruled by a demon?** This time Tooru does bow his head, pressing his face into his palms and squeezing his eyes shut tight. He wants to have some kind of argument against this; but the truth scratches its claws across his mind and leaves his shoulders shuddering with pain. He can taste the bloody tang of magic in his mouth and he knows without feeling them that the horns have broken through the glamour that he uses to hide them. Telltale, screaming his condition. He breaks the oppressive tension sitting on his shoulders with a sniffle, followed by a metallic clink next to him.

There's a touch on his shoulder, and a voice, a real one, low and warm and exasperated, cutting through the dark cloud living inside Tooru's body. Iwaizumi frowns at him, just slightly, one armored hand extended and his brows knit together, the other hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He seems taller than usual; not like he's grown but like he's come fully into himself. A knight, rather than a boy. Tooru stares at him and just for a moment he smiles. “Snap out of it, your Majesty. They're gonna love you.”

For a moment, painfully fleeting, Tooru reaches his hand back out like he wants to link their fingers together, just to touch him again once. The image shatters, blown away and scattered before his eyes. He slumps in the seat, reaching trembling fingers up to touch one of the horns and squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, a cracked laugh falling out of his mouth. “Right-- he's gone now.”

Tooru's mind is full of milestones, dates and markers, lists; this was the first time you caught fireflies, this is when Iwaizumi got his first sword, this is when you kissed him, this is when the war started, this is the date--

This is the date he died.


	6. Saturn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things You Said Too Quietly

Oikawa has always been special; not just to Iwaizumi but in a more general sense. He’s smart, beautiful, talented, everything about him forms a package that shines. 

But he’s always been special to Iwaizumi too– special even when he wasn’t bright and shining like he was meant to be. When he’s just Oikawa; tired and spread out on the grass next to Iwaizumi with his noodly limbs pointing in every direction like a stretched out compass. It’s a fitting description though at the moment Iwaizumi doesn’t really want dwell on the reasons why. 

Instead, he peels his eyes open and stares up at the star-freckled sky and listens to Oikawa describe the start to him. It’s relaxing, even though after an entire lifetime of Oikawa pointing out stars and explaining that they’re thousands of years away, some of them burning bright afterimages of long dead gas giants. He gets distracted from the sky watching Oikawa’s hand, listening to him go soft and breathless as he speaks, wonder stripping him raw and honest.

“If you think of it that way,” Oikawa’s voice is plenty loud with the wind just barely ghosting over them, stirring the grass in a soft rustle. “It’s pretty incredible.”

“What is?” He asks because really he wasn’t listening to the words, just the cadence of Oikawa talking to him. Oikawa laughs.

“Pay attention when I talk, Iwa-chan!” He turns his face away from the sky to huff but before he can launch fully into his tantrum his smile goes soft and he looks back up. “I said, the universe is so big that it’s incredible when people find each other– like, soulmates, you know? Existing at all is pretty amazing, but finding someone you can count as your other half is even more incredible.”

“Right,” he answers, because he doesn’t know what else to say to that. Oikawa laughs, reaching out towards him and tugging on the sleeve of his sweater.

“Soulmates are a rare thing, Iwa-chan,” he chuckles, but there’s something wrong about it– the sound of an opportunity Iwaizumi has missed somewhere along the way. He frowns up at the sky.

“Tell me again,” he mumbles, face splashing red. Oikawa doesn’t hear him, just gives his sleeve another tug and points out a constellation.


End file.
